


Promises

by twilightscribe



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/twilightscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the strong can be transparent. Tsugaru/Psyche</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 043. glass  
> Words: 186 words

Despite his cheerful nature and how innocent and sweet he could be, Psyche was much more delicate and fragile than he appeared to be. True, he seemed strong, but he was hiding behind barriers of being a chipper and easily excitable young man to keep people from looking too deeply at him.

Tsugaru knew, though, that while Psyche was indeed a very cheerful and kind person, that he kept his fears and worries locked away inside himself.

He alone had seen Psyche at his most vulnerable moments.

And he did everything he could to keep him safe. Tsugaru had promised that he would protect Psyche, even if it was from himself.

Even if Psyche was transparent to him, Tsugaru would make sure that no one else would get to see him like that. He's the only one allowed to see that side of Psyche. If anyone else saw it, then... Tsugaru doesn't want to think about the consequences if someone found out.

Psyche is his everything. He isn't about to let go.

No matter how vulnerable he really is, Tsugaru will protect him. No matter what.

 **FIN.**


End file.
